


A Universal Guide to become a Protective Daddy – Ravager edition

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: A Universal Guide to become a Protective Daddy - Ravager Edition [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter and Ronan were only mentioned in this fic, Peter is everyone's sweetheart, Peter is young here, Ravager Clans, Ravager captains secret meeting, Stakar is a granddad, StarAccuser, Yondad, Yondad actually don't approve Peter date anyone, Yondad don't approve Peter date a Kree, Yondad don't like any Kree, Yondu is a frustrated dad as well, Yondu is being protective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Yondu Udonta the ravager captain was beyond frustration when his boy, Peter Quill, decided to date a fearsome Kree warlord Ronan the Accuser.He was so frustrated that he called for secret meeting with ravager head captains.  They all expected the worst since they were rarely summoned together in full force.  They were about to find out what it was all about.





	A Universal Guide to become a Protective Daddy – Ravager edition

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Peter was rescued from his mad father right after he was taken from Earth by all the ravager captains. Yondu and Stakar reconciled once Peter was saved and became every ravager captain's precious little boy. 
> 
> It was already freaking cool to have Yondu Udonta as your daddy. But imagine how even freaking cooler to have Stakar Orgord as your granddaddy and ravager captains as your aunt and uncles. At some point Peter might be spoiled rotten. But he's still very lovable and hopefully he could date his Kree boyfriend without as so much bloody objection from his old man.

One day, Yondu Udonta got so frustrated he couldn’t handle, he called for captains of the ravager units to gather in a highly confidential meeting.

 

“So!! The reason that I requested to have this meeting is!”

 

He hit the switch unnecessarily hard then the monitor showed up the image of one of the most fearsome Kree warlord, Ronan the Accuser.

 

“That’s Kree Accuser! What did he do! Have the Kree attacked you?!” 

 

The meeting room is full of intense shouting as they all knew of Yondu’s serious issue with the Kree.  
Yondu just shook his head, frustrated.

 

“I would wish that the Kree should have shot down my ship or assaulted my men! But! He’s done the most disturbing daring thing ever!” Yondu barked angrily.

The room was in shock of Yondu’s seriousness

 

“He dare dating my boy!!!!”

 

The screen came up with another image of the Kree warrior and Peter Quill, everyone’s little star lord, holding hands.

Then the room became dead quiet………… 

 

Until Stakar Ogord huffed a small laugh. 

 

“You think this funny to you!! Ogord!!!” 

 

And the room just burst out in laugher. Some even hit the table unstoppably.  
Even Kraglin was silently shaking his head, he knew it would come out like this.

 

“What is the matter with all of ya!! This evil madness is corrupting my boy!!” Yondu pointed at the screen at the very face of the Kree man angrily.

 

“Do you hear yourself when you saying it? Oh man… I thought I’d never see you being a mad protective dad as you are right now, we all proud of you, Udonta” Stakar nodded with approval. 

 

“And I’m not sure who’s corrupting who here” Aleta Ogord, Stakar’s ever so beautiful and badass woman looked pretty amused.

“What?!” Yondu was very confused now. 

 

“By the way, how did you obtain these images? Did you stalk your boy?” Aleta eyed him questioningly

“I ain’t calling that stalking, I callit safety surveillance” Yondu announced proudly.

“That hella stalking if ya ask me” Mainframe cheery voice commented. 

“Why ya all turn on me now!!” 

 

“Okay lemme get this straight, you summoned us, the ravager captains, coz your boy hooked up with a Kree?”  
Stakar looked at him pointedly but asked very calmly.

“A very dangerous Kree, yes!” 

 

The room again burst out in laughter.

 

“This is so good! I’m glad I’ve cancelled the mission, this is actually much more fun” Martinex announced with cheerful laughter, even Krugarr lightened up the word “Dope” in front of him.

 

“Da hell all of you!!! I’m freaking serious here!!” Yondu barked with frustration.

 

His boy…. His very boy that he risked his life to rescue from the boy’s evil father who meant to make use of him and would slaughter him once he was deemed no use, just like he did with the boy’s siblings.

With the help of all ravager units, that evil planet was finally destroyed and the boy stayed with him ever since. Peter Quill had also become the ravager captains’ precious little boy. Especially Stakar, the first time they met, the boy mumbled “Rambo…..” with the sparkling eyes…… It was still mysterious to them until now what da hell is Rambo…… 

The boy had grown up among ravagers and Yondu practically raised him, together with some help of other ravagers of course. He trained him to become a fine ravager as himself and he always made sure that no dirty fingers had ever laid on his boy coz no-freaking-body deserved him….Nobody…… 

 

And then…… the higher power of the universe must be playing games on him..... the very day his boy crossed path with that damn savage Kree!!

And now all the ravager captains were laughing at him, he felt like he was a helpless damsel in distress falling down on the blackout stage with one spotlight shining on him……

 

“Come on Yondu. Look at the boy’s face, he seemed pretty happy. If I’d recall, I haven’t seen him this happy for a very long time since he grew up….” 

Stakar pointed out, the happy smile on Peter’s face actually made his chest ache in a very good way. The boy was the closest thing to a grandchild to him. 

He was actually glad that the boy had grown up to be a fine hot piece of ass and drove Yondu crazy coz it was just so entertaining to watch Yondu gone rogue over whoever wanted to devour or mistreat his boy. 

 

“How old is he by the way” asked Aleta, also looked at the boy’s face with loving eyes.

“19…20..? I don’t know…” Yondu just replied carelessly.

“I think he’s grown up enough to choose for himself, Udonta” Aleta said.

“I don’t care how old he is! He’s still my boy! And I ain’t letting him screw with some damn Kree!!” Yondu barked.

 

“Take it easy now… I know how much Peter means to you but we all helped raising him… he is like our son too. So we know damn well how you feel” Stakar said pointedly. 

“Nah… he ain’t your son, coz you’re too damn old, he’s like your grandson to be honest” Yondu said and others laughed.

“Alright… you’re right, he’s like my grandson, and that is one of the most important reason why any living who value their lives shouldn’t fuck with him………” Stakar’s stern voice got everybody’s attention. 

 

“Now whether this is your extreme-protectiveness over him or your issue with the Kree. I deem the boy’s happiness is what we have to consider here” Stakar continued with everybody nodded in agreement.

“Whether that man was a Kree or not, if Peter is happy with him and he treats our boy right… then they have my blessing and we shouldn’t worry no more. And you know damn well how Kree treat their mate, they’re strongly monogamy, they don’t fuck around, they’re very loyal and they can die for their mate if they have to.”

 

“That’s why I said I wasn’t sure who’s corrupting who here…” Aleta added, still giggled. Yondu turned to her so quick his neck might snap.

 

“That’s why Udonta, take advice from your old man and calm the fuck down. We appreciate that you update the boy’s current situation to us. If that Kree is the one for Peter then we’re happy for him, and if not…… you always know where to find us and what we can do” 

Stakar concluded with one of the serious tone that had Yondu gulped unintentionally. He knew damn well what Stakar Ogord and his ravager clans were capable of, he himself was also rescued from one of the Kree battle fleet that Stakar attacked. All the ravager captains also nodded and looked at him with earnestness that he could always count on them. Yondu nodded back to them in silent gratitude. 

 

“Alright… think everything’s sorted out now, who wants Dim Sum?” Stakar turned to everyone and all of them cheered happily.

“Aleta darling, could you make reservation for us please and Udonta, Kraglin, you’re welcome to join us too” Stakar asked but Yondu just shook his head. He was not in the mood for Dim Sum… or anything to be honest.

“Come on! It’s been a long time that we haven’t gathered together like this, thanks to you and your over-protectiveness!” Stakar put his arm around Yondu’s shoulder.

“Come have Dim Sum with your old man! The bill’s on me”

“Alright alright……” Yondu rolled his eyes. He could never refuse Stakar anyway. And they’ve all gathered in goodwill. Let’s hear what they have to update with him.

 

“Kraglin, you’re coming with us too. You’ve got a lot to tell us about our boy Peter” said Stakar.

“Yes sir” Kraglin saluted with absolute respect. 

 

Then they left with joyous cheer to have Dim Sum. Yondu sighed with himself…… so he had to let his boy go with the Kree…??... really?? He silently mourned but he would not give up just yet, maybe he could convince Stakar or some of them during the meal…… maybe…

 

 

End…

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan better treat Peter right or else he might not be happy to deal with the very upset army of ravager led by Yondu Udonta XD


End file.
